It is well known that most individuals and families have difficulty in handling personal finances so as to accumulate significant wealth; indeed, most individuals and families deem the attainment of wealth an impossible goal to achieve and do not even seriously consider the possibility. It is their belief that all their income must be dedicated to the ongoing requirements of life, and they consider themselves fortunate if they can retire after many years of labor based upon some sort of pension augmented with Social Security or the like. Often, such retirements turn out to be insufficiently funded such that a "retired" person may be forced to continue to work, at least part time, and a mature retired couple may find their standard of living reduced and yearly deteriorating as the effects of inflation and other factors, such as increased medical costs, take effect.
Nonetheless, a few individuals and families do, over a period of time and with the application of certain principles, attain wealth and are thus able to eliminate or greatly reduce the necessity to work at a formal job and are also able to realize their individual "dreams" of the sort that require such wealth. Correspondingly, they also achieve the sort of long term security that results from the elimination of financial worries.
The differences between those individuals and families who are able, over time, to accumulate substantial wealth (live on the Fast Track) and those who do not (and thus are doomed to live the so-called lives of quiet desperation; i.e., life in the Rat Race) is that the former somehow understand the dynamics of personal finance and investing. This understanding may be more or less self taught or intuitive, and the degree of success of a given individual or family usually depends upon just how well the dynamics of personal finance are really understood.
These principles of personal finance, investing, accounting and the accumulation of wealth can be taught although they are certainly not taught in most formal institutions of learning and are, to some extent, inconsistent with the hard work ethic practiced by the majority of individuals and families. Of course, hard work is almost always a start to the accumulation of wealth, but it can be demonstrated that it is not necessary for one to work hard all his/her life if the known principles of personal finance, investing and accounting leading to the accumulation of wealth are carefully practiced.
These principles are sometimes taught in expensive and time-consuming seminars. Or, they may be taught in more or less well written books. Some individuals, however, do not have the time or ability to spend the sums needed or even the inclination to attend such seminars or the ability to learn the principles from a book.
Thus, it will be readily apparent that it would be highly desirable to provide a means by which the principles of personal finance, investing, accounting and the accumulation of wealth can be taught in a highly compressed time frame and in a manner that is both fun and, learning wise, highly effective. It is to these ends that the present invention is directed.